The Eyes of an Angel
by loversrebellion
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have a unusual connection through the years. That neither can explain. But for the first time they begin to acknowledge it as other people try to interfere. FaBerry/Fuinn/PezBerry
1. First Written Words

_~The Eyes of an Angel~_  
_~A Faberry Story~_

_~Chapter One: First written words~  
_

I fell in love with Quinn. I find it to be the craziest thing i have committed. She is breaks my heart without even trying. But she doesn't know. Not of my passion, and not of my love.

Santana threatens me everyday about it. Though i do not care if she knows. It wont change anything. So i say go ahead, ruin me. I am already ruined enough.

The sad part that i hate to tell is, the love comes between each little interaction.  
The small curious glances she shoots my way. Like she wants to know me but instead she keeps walking.  
In Glee, i watch her sing songs to Finn.

The passion flow through her and i can just feel the energy of her heart burning with want.  
Even if it isn't for me. I feel it more than Finn. His eyes are always dull, and his smile is slanted in a careless way. I don't know if my eyes betray me but i know for sure he doesn't love her like i do.

We have never spoken to each other through the years. Even when we were paired up in classes. Somehow we could work together without a word. We would know what each other wanted by each others eyes. I found it fascinating. I felt tied to her.

Now today she still holds hands with Finn down the hallways as everyone stares their way.  
Finn still looks tortured. How can you be so miserable when you have the most caring and beautiful girl in the world? I guess he doesn't realize what he has. Oh how i would kill to be in his place. To feel Quinn love me every single day. To have her sing to me and light my soul on fire.  
Damn he doesn't know how much luck he was born with.

I want to hold her hand. To kiss her and tell her she is the most brilliant girl i know. I sigh deeply i am overwhelmed of how much i want us to happen.

So i walk the other way. I walk away from her. I wish i could save her. But its difficult if she doesn't even know she needs to be saved. It hurts me to see her love someone that doesn't love her back. Somehow it makes her believe he does. I can't say a thing about it. I can only feel it.

Its like this everyday i see them everywhere together. The hallways, in class, and occasionally at public places. I cant get away from my source of misery and heartbreak.

I head off to Chemistry class in sit down in my assigned seat. The empty spot beside me is Quinn's.  
I wait for her to come take her place. She walks in with a bright glow and makes her way beside me. As she sits down she looks right at me.

'Hi' her hazel eyes say.  
'Hello' my eyes reply.

She smiles and gets out a pen and paper. She starts writing something i cant see. My heart beats a beat faster because i feel that its just for me. After a quick moment, she slowly slides the paper over to my side of the table. I look down to see her written words.

'How was your day?'

I look at her to shrug my shoulders. She just holds out the pen to me. I slightly touch her hand when i grab it. I start to write back to her.

'It was the same as every other day.'

I slide everything back to her.  
She automatically writes back and passes it back to me.

'And how is everyday for you?'  
I respond 'just plain'

After she reads it the bell rings to start class. I smile to myself, it makes me happy that we have formed another way to communicate. I know that it will powerful when we actually exchange words with our voices. To hear her speak to me will be the most intimate moment for me.

My days aren't just plain. That's somewhat of a lie, they aren't plain when i get to see Quinn without Finn. Sometimes she seems happier without him but i think that is just my imagination dreaming.

'We have that in common' she writes back.

I take it and see a smiley face drawn at the end. That smile is directly for me.

'How can your life be plain?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well at first i was going to say you have it all. But then again i don't know. I don't want to act like i do.'  
'You really think things out don't you?'  
'I really do attempt to.'  
'Well if you want to. I want us to get to know each other. I'm curious.'

I think about the curious glances from her over the years and i nod.

'I am curious too'  
'So to start of with, we can tell each other one fact about ourselves for each day.'  
'Ok my favorite color is Grey'  
'My favorite color is blue'  
'Blue skies with Grey clouds'  
'So you're a poet that would explain a lot.'  
'I do write poems but i have never named myself a poet.'  
'You have the eyes of one'

Before i realize it class is over and Quinn leaves the note for me to keep. And she smiles at me a last time before leaving. I smile back. I could have written anything to her. But the only thing I wanted to say to her that she had the eyes of an angel.


	2. Found within you

_~The Eyes of an Angel~_

_~Chapter 2: Found within you~_

I see Quinn walking down the hallway on her own. I shut my locker to make sure I'm not imagining anything. And I'm not, when she sees me watching her, she smiles and waves. I wave back out of hidden joy. I admire her from this far distance. But as she is making her way closer to me. I try to get my breathing under control. Before i know it she is in front of me.

She hands me a note, her eyes try to hide any emotion. I still see that she is nervous. I think she is aware that i know. When i try to open the note, her hand grabs mine and she shakes her head. I nod, sliding the note in my pocket.

Her hand glides up my hand to sit on my wrist. I feel every piece of her soft skin. I can feel the special unique prints on her fingers, rub across me.

She feels linked to me, i know. I can sense it. Her eyes travel into me, her stare causes me to burn. I try to cool down, i cant seem to accomplish that.

Dammit its only morning and i barely just got here. Its too early to feel this. I need energy for the rest of the day.

It takes everything from me just to turn away from her. She realizes this and she lets me go. I feel like i barely start breathing again.

Her eyes tell me 'sorry'  
'It's ok' my eyes whisper to her.  
'Bye'  
'Bye'

She walks away. It leaves an empty feeling in front of me. I still feel a sting on my wrist. The fire in my heart is doing its best to put itself out.

I go through the rest of my day. With nothing in my thoughts but Quinn. I try to find it irritating but its actually soothing. It helps me relax.

Chemistry class is not as awkward as i thought it would be. Nothing is awkward with Quinn to be honest. I still feel the presence of her note in my pocket. Its tempting but i keep my promise.

Out of nowhere Quinn writes on my wrist, the same one she held earlier.

'Beautiful soul' is what i look down to see. It is written in a neat pretty cursive.

I cant stop myself from smiling at the two written words on my wrist.

I turn to her and write on her palm 'Beautiful heart'

A small tear rains down her cheek as she smiles back. I don't think at all before catching it with my thumb and wiping it away.

'You ok?' My soul asks her.  
Her heart replies 'I am better than ok. I am complete.'  
'So am i. You are the other half of me that i have found.'

This would be special moment to kiss her. But instead we just communicate through each other.

When class is over she hugs me. It overwhelms me. This is the first real physical interaction we have exchanged. I hug her back as tight as i can. I don't know how to go through this. But i feel as if something is guiding me. When we break apart, an intense feeling roams between us.

I let her walk away before something happens that i know we both aren't ready for.

I wonder how gravity is keeping us held down. How has gravity not given up on our bond.

I drive home trying to make the clouds in my mind blow away.

When i reach my room i hurry up and open the note Quinn gave to me.

'I love you' it reads.

My heart nearly explodes. I feel the need to write back to her.

'I love you too'

Its the only thing i can really write. Even if my mind is always filled with her. I can never keep up with it.

I can't breath. I am taking too much in and not letting anything out.

I want her. Why don't I have her? What is keeping us apart? Nothing exists but me and her. We are what make up the universe. What can possibly try to tear us apart? I know i have her. Why doesn't it feel like i do.

'Rach calm down I'm here with you. Within you' I can feel her say to me.

So i give my mind a rest and close my eyes, and let my heart dream of her.


	3. Hidden

The Eyes of an Angel

Chapter 3: Hidden

"Manhands!" Santana calls out to me, but I don't respond. Hopefully she will take the hint but she never does.

"Hey I'm calling you I know you hear me Hobbit!"

I keep walking until I feel a sharp tug on my arm. It nearly shocks me I wasn't aware that she already had gotten so close to me. I see a flash of her before my back slams against the lockers.

"Keep your distance from Quinn you hear me bitch!"

She shouts so loud that the halls shout at me too.

"No" a surprised whisper comes from me at first.

"What did you say? Speak up." Her voice faulted with anger. I don't feel anger radiating from her, I feel pain lingering in her heart.

"I said no!" I become bolder as her eyes fill with hate and envy.

Her arm pushes against my neck, air begins to escape from me.

"You have quite some courage for a helpless loser."

"So do you" I manage to force out even though I know I shouldn't be wasting my breath.

"You are really asking for it." She growls.

Why did I have to come to school so early? How did she even know? She picked the perfect time and area to assault me. An empty hallway with no ones presence but ours.

I try to pry free, but she has a tight grip on me.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"San" my vision becomes blurry just before I close my eyes. I feel my body drop.

I am half awake and half asleep but I can swear someone is carrying me. I don't know where, I don't care.

"Wake up Treasure Trail"

I feel a violent shaking but my eyes refuse to open.

"Come on god dammit! Wake up, not so easily."

Once my vision comes back to sight. Santana staring at me is the first I see.

"Get up"

I try to lift my back, when she sees me struggling she helps me but not softly. She forces my back against her headboard. That's when I realize I am in her bed. The place that holds her guilty memories. It holds her hidden pain.

I am too weak to move a muscle or I would leave I would run away from her. My brain is still not functioning well. I try to recover.

Santana puts her legs around me and I try to not look into her eyes.

"I hope you already know you don't have a chance with her. I am trying to help you even if it doesn't look like it."

I don't speak at all I just listen. I don't want her to get to me.

"If you are worried about school, don't. No one is going to notice you are gone anyway."

"You want that to end don't you" It was more of a statement than a question. So I refused to say anything.

"Answer me, we both know you speak more than this. Well, that's who you used to be. I know you have an at least tolerable singing voice. We both know I have witness that."

I open my mouth to try to say something but I end up disappointing her.

"God dammit Berry, fucking speak. I want to hear you."

"Why?" I whisper one tiny word that I can barely manage.

"That doesn't matter just do what I tell you."

I nod but my eyes still choose not to meet with hers.

"Do you love Quinn?"

I slightly nod and begin to feel my arm burn. I turn and see Santana's squeezing my arm. Her eyes are cruel and secretly curious.

"Why?" Her voice remains in a low level but her actions rise.

"I just can't help it."

"You can't help it? Well you are going to have to. She is in love with Finn not you. You better realize that."

"I do"

"Then why try?"

"I don't mean to."

"Just leave her alone so you won't get hurt."

"Why do you care if I get hurt or not?"

She becomes distant and yanks her hand away from my skin.

"I DON'T. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL!"

I have never heard so much pain and passion in someones voice. I swear I feel something for her, as I see tears forcing their way through her eyes. But I have never underestimated how strong Santana is.

"I care about you San" I tell her.

She looks at me so sharp, I feel her cut through me. I bleed pity.

"Don't..."

"Leave get out. I don't care how you get home or where you go just leave."

Without any word I get up with only half of my strength and start to walk home. There is pain throughout my body but I don't I care. I just push myself forward.

On my way, I witness so much. Kids jump-roping and chasing each other around their front yards. Well school must be out. I didn't notice how much time passed by. Couples jogging together, cars passing by and sometimes if I am lucky enough I catch a driver with his stereo cut all the way up dancing and singing to it. It makes me smile to myself.

I make it home and push with the rest of my strength through the front door. No one is home no one is ever home.

My home phone rings on the kitchen counter, and I cant answer. All I can do is lay on my couch and hope it is Quinn.


	4. Fallen

~The Eyes of an Angel~

~Chapter 4: The Fall~

I manage the strength to make it to school today. My whole body is an ache, a strain. I struggle mentally just as much as physically just to sit up. I drag myself to the bathroom. As I strip each layer of my clothing I find a hidden bruise. I just feel the need to be hidden. I am just afraid to be by myself because I know I cant protect myself. Santana showed me how weak I was. How little strength I have ever had.

The water cant wash away anything I am feeling. Or anything I am made of. It only washes the physical dirt but not the mental. I just wonder how, how am I going to make it through this day.

Once I get out of the shower I grab any clothes that are in my reach and rush to cover myself up. I don't want to see my bruised pitiful body. The whole time I was in Santana's grasp. I couldn't stop thinking about how she could have took advantage of me if she wanted to. I wouldn't have been able to do anything.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts, thankfully.

"Yes Dad"  
"A friend is downstairs here to see you"  
"Oh ok"

I try to think about what 'friend' he could possibly be talking about.

I look out my window only to see a random black car. I couldn't tell you what type it is. I am not very good at naming car models. Actually I don't know know more than half of car names. I only know Hummer because my dads drive one.

I head out to figure out who this random mysterious person is.  
Maybe its Quinn, I don't get my hopes high though.

Each step I take downstairs seems to get longer. I start to get bad vibes the closer I get the bottom. Once I reach the end my eyes come across a brunette sitting on my couch. With no face facing me.

My stomach sinks in a horrible way to know its definitely not Quinn. Its someone completely opposite from her.

She is having a conversation with my father Hiram. The only words I manage to pick up is.

"Thank you for introducing yourself to the family, Santana"  
"Oh its my pleasure Mr. Berry."

She sounds so normal so innocent. You wouldn't detect that she had ever did any wrong if you never what have met her. I wish I never met her.

"Oh Rachel, Santana here said she will give you a ride to school if that's alright."

I don't want to make my fear seem obvious so I just slightly nod.

"Alright are you ready Rach"

I nod again.

"Let's go then" She looks at me with kind eyes. Kind eyes that disguise their true intentions.

I follow behind her without another word not able to say no or anything really.

She always leaves me speechless in a way I cannot describe.

She opens the passenger car door for me I don't hesitate to get in.

I lay back in the unknown seat awkwardly trying to get used to it.

Her hand moves my head to look directly at her. Her eyes pierce me violently. Only for her to gently whisper  
"Buckle up"

She closes the door and I hurry up and buckle up my seat belt before she gets in the car.

She smiles when she looks at me again.

"I love it when you obey me." Its evil in a way how she says it but at the same time alluring.

Maybe even hypnotizing, or maybe this is how it feels to be under Santana's control.

When the car takes off she doesn't bother to turn on the radio. Instead she just talks to me.

"So your love for Quinn, is it strong?"  
"Why?" I question which I quickly shiver after I should know not to question her.  
"I'm curious"

She starts to make me feel comfortable. Somehow I stop worrying if she is trying to control me or if she already is.

"I don't really want to talk about her. It hurts to."  
"You know I can take your pain away."  
"How?"  
"Just give me a chance. I will be sure I make you happier than she ever could. You wont even know her anymore. Unless you still want to."  
"I don't know if I do, it just hurts so much to know her to love her. Knowing I am not the one she loves but I hate how she makes me question that."  
"How does she make you question that?"  
"She wrote me this note"

I pull it out to show her.  
She quickly takes a glimpse, her eyes leave the page, wide like she is in a sudden shock. Her knuckles tense over the steering wheel. She looks like she wants to scream like there is something built up in her that she needs to let go.

"San do you need to pull over."  
"No" she says through her teeth.

She keeps driving until I start seeing her shiver.

"San pull over"  
"Please don't call me San and don't speak so gently to me. It doesn't help at all."  
"So you want me to yell at you? San just pull over."  
"Don't tell me what to do, that's not how this works."  
"What do you mean this. This is nothing, I don't even know why I am here with you. What do you want from me?"  
"Everything that Quinn has from you. Everything she doesn't deserve."  
"What do you mean the things she doesn't deserve?"  
"You Rache did you really need it that obvious. Dammit"

She presses hard on the brake and I look around to see we are already in the school parking lot.

"Santana I'm sorry but you're the one who doesn't deserve me."

Before I can think about moving a muscle she hisses.

"You better not** leave** me in this car."

I take her venom and spit it back at her.

"You don't **OWN** or **CONTROL** me."

Without thinking I slam her car door with all the force I have.

"You have quite some fucking courage don't you."She growls  
rushing violently out of her car, walking behind me. Just knowing her presence is there makes my strength weak.

"Oh you're going to ignore me huh? That's not how you should thank someone for giving you a ride to school."

Her tone changes unexpectedly and it makes my body come to a complete stop. I can feel her stop behind me as well. Its so sudden and so damn confusing.

Her stare pierces my back, I feel myself begin to slowly freeze in place.

Until her fingers made of fire, touch with anticipation. I ache from the feeling of wanting to fall in love. Its like she is trying to make flames and frost intertwine with one another. The only result of this is the steam that reaches inside of me, burning half of what I am made of.

"Don't **TOUCH **me" I snarl allowing my voice to travel behind me to her to at least get a little bit of fear from her. Who am I kidding?

"Don't worry I haven't really touched you yet." Though her smooth voice only travels closer to me.  
"Tell me how exactly does this feel?" Until it hits the bare skin of my neck. I shiver without any kind of control.

My eyes see black as I let myself go.

Her hand lowers its way to my ribs, drilling passion into me. Traveling down to my hip, she leaves an ache behind.

"Let me walk you to class." Her soft voice holds me in place.

I nod without thinking, and she takes me. Her hand never leaving my hip. Her arm letting itself stay wrapped around me.

I open my eyes to see confused eyes and faces meet mine. Santana shields them off with her dark glare. I see the fear quickly come into their eyes before they vanish of any visible sight.

I don't know what I am doing I feel like I am lost in a hidden trance. That I do not know how to break out of.

"What class do you want me to take you to my love?"  
"Chem...is..."  
I am trying to pull myself together. I feel as if Santana has taken away my ability to speak.

"Alright Chemistry it is my love."  
"Thank you"  
Uncontrollably I fall into her without question.

I pick up a welcoming scent radiating from her. Alluring, mysterious...sexy.

"Mmmm you smell good San"  
I instantly bury my face deeper in her neck.

"I knew you would notice. I am _so _glad you enjoy it."  
"Well here's your class Rach."

"Oh"  
My eyes flash open to see my open classroom door right in front of me.

"Um thanks"  
"No problem well you were a hassle at first but now, you're just_ fine_."  
I notice her eyes roam on me until meeting my eyes again.

"I'm sorry"  
"You shouldn't worry too much about it just _relax_."  
In an instant her lips are on mine. Literally stealing a kiss from me. Its a kiss that I am so tempted to return but before I give in.

"Oh Quinn hey" Santana breaks away from me to say to the beautiful girl standing beside us.  
"Sorry for being in your way. Oh and is this what you were expecting to see today?"  
She reaches in her pocket and pulls out_ my _note. She lets Quinn look at it but not grab it.

Quinn's eyes turn wide and fill with fear, all of sudden.

"What would Finn, you're precious boyfriend think about this may I ask?"

Quinn stays silent which visibly seems to anger Santana.

"I know you can speak Q. Don't act so fucking innocent because Rachel is here."

The bell rings to save the both of us. She rushes away from Santana as quick as she can. Her touch barely brushes past me, left on my arm.

"Why would you..."  
"She has fooled you Rache don't trust her."  
"Well I cant trust you."  
"I am helping you here God dammit open your eyes."  
"Well it doesn't feel like it. Its like you are just using me. I don't like feeling used. I am tired of feeling that way."  
"Trust me Rach, I am not here to use you."  
"If you can't prove it I don't want anything to do with you."  
"I can and I will"

Santana walks off with those words staining the space in front of me. Once I see her disappear completely I head inside of class.

While walking over to Quinn. It doesn't even feel like I am walking towards her. She is like a stranger now, but I can still feel her pain. I can feel her straining, trying to hold the stinging tears back in her eyes, in her heart.

I sit down in a place that seems unknown, next to her.

I try to speak to her but she cant seem to turn my way, to look at me.

A hour of heartbreak takes place as she aches I ache. The only difference is the reason why.

I cant pay attention to anything else but her. She tries so hard to hold it inside, that's why it burns so much.

Time passes by slowly when she is in front of my eyes in the reach of my grasp. I want to hug her or a least give her a pat the back but even that would be too much.

It would shock both of our souls.

The bell rings and Quinn storms out of the room before I can even think to do anything.

"Quinn"  
"I'm sorry"

I really am...


	5. What you gain, you lose

The Eyes of an Angel

Chapter 5: What you gain, you lose

Before I have a chance to get out of the cave in my mind, Santana takes me into her arms.

"Santana we already..."  
"You haven't gave me a chance."

I don't try to prove her wrong because its not like I can.

I let her guide me down the hallways. Unknown people try to figure us out. I hope they have luck with that. I don't even know what this is or what it should be.

"But Quinn"  
"What about Quinn?" Santana growls with obvious sudden anger.  
"Nothing just nothing"  
"If she bothers you just let me know."  
"San, she doesn't bother me, she never has."  
"That doesn't mean she never will."  
"Tell me what you have against her."  
"Some other time, we are going to be late."  
"You know damn well you don't care about being late."  
"But I know you do so lets go."  
"I care more about you."

It causes her to pause for a moment and let her lock her eyes on me.

"You care about me?"  
A question that decides to make itself into me.

"Yes San"

She grabs my wrist without looking away from me. She looks at me like I am the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Honestly it makes my cheeks burn, and my heart sting.

"I care about you too" she breathes out in an almost nervous manner.

I smile at her because its the only meaningful thing I am brave enough to do.

"Lets go" She brings herself to break out of what ever she was in and carries me along.

"You still haven't told me."  
"Damn you are so much smarter than you let show."  
"Yeah I am a pretty great trickster."

She laughs.  
Its enough to make my heart stop. I have never made her laugh. I have never even heard her laugh. Its like she is giving me a pure gift that I feel I can never repay. Its so beautiful, she is so beautiful.

"Rach are you there?"  
"Oh yeah sorry for making a fool out of myself."  
"Nah its alright, you are really adorable when you do."  
"Really?"  
"Let me guess you want me to say that again to make sure I really did?"  
"Yes please."  
"Jeez Rach, you're adorable, do you want me to say it a third time?"  
"Yeah that would be nice."  
"You are the most adorable girl I have ever seen. Especially when you blush like that."

The fact that she points it out makes me more embarrassed. She only laughs at me before kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"San" I drag out her name. I know the shyness shows in my voice but I can't keep it from being heard or seen.

Her hand still lays on my wrist, and I don't want her to let go.

Glee club is different from what I remember it to be.  
As me and Santana walk through the door, it just isn't the same. No it isn't because Santana is with me. Its because I'm not, my motivation, my ambition is not on the side of me. I have a different pair of eyes, a different part of soul.

Quinn, a haunted queen, avoids my stare. She avoids what she is feeling for me. But I can only attempt to try to push away mine.

Santana leads me to the back of the class. Empty chairs dedicated to us. That give us the view of everyone else. I only want to see Quinn, and its selfish of me. Though I can not stop it, its what is in my veins. She takes control of me even from this far distance. I cant look away from this hazel goddess. I want to cry, even though I have Santana she isn't Quinn. She never will be and no one can help it. I am trying to be grateful but I just want to be alone again.

I cant give San what she wants or what she might need, and neither can she for me.

Unexpectedly a tear lets itself roll off the edge of my eye. I fail to catch it before it falls in my lap. A drip of sadness sitting on me, spreading.

"Rach"

It's Quinn's voice that calls out to me, and it hurts me even more.  
How soft and gentle it touches me.

Then its San's voice

"Are you ok?"

Her voice so caring and its suppose to be wicked. This isn't the Santana I know. I never knew her to begin with, I'm not even suppose to.

I shut my sight because I don't want to see the care in their eyes.

"I'm just can't"  
The words stumble from my grasp and I run with the hopes that no one will run after me.

That no one will truly love me. Because if love feels this way, I don't want to love anyone. I don't want to cause them pain as it has caused me.

~Quinn~

Its painful to watch a girl you love run away from you, knowing that you caused her to. It hurts indescribably, to see a glimpse of a tear she shed for me. A tear full of emotion that you can't just wipe away. I feel her heart inhale her draining sense of control. Though she doesn't let it out. She holds it in until that's all she can feel, bitter loneliness. An empty feeling which seems like it cannot be filled. Her mind builds its own dark universe will dull stars and suns. At the same time I love and hate how broken she feels.

We could be happy if I would step up and give us a chance. This is all on me, I just want people to understand how difficult it is. To be locked behind this cage of high expectation. Looking out only to see the girl I love, but cant have.

No I don't need the sympathy, the longing looks of pity.

I just hear the girl I love speak.

Speak that she loves me.

That would be a peaceful rest for us.

I know she is out of the building because it's getting harder to read her, and I need her closer.

"Dammit Quinn keep your distance."

"I don't think you know what you are asking me."

"Oh I don't give a fuck if I know or not. But what I do know is, if you even try to take a step near her I will kill you."

"Santana I know that your love for her is true as well, though I am the one she loves."

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know what you are talking about."

She shoves me into the lockers, before I can adjust to time. The whole Glee club is surrounding me and Santana. I must look so weak.

"Santana let's not do this in public."

"Oh now you are trying to be civilized, what made you change?"

"You know what, why bother to ask me I know you don't want me to speak it."

"She is mine now."

"She isn't anyone's, she isn't property."

"What are you two talking about?" Finn's voice cuts through the crowd.

"Let her go Santana."

"Who are you to command me you fucking idiot."

"I said let her go Santana." He growls at her, Santana only laughs at him, unfazed.

"You wouldn't be defending her, if you only knew what we were fighting about."

"What is it?"

Santana looks to me with sly eyes and smirks so evilly in many ways she hasn't changed like I have.

"Quinn"

"I can't tell you here."

"JUST TELL ME QUINN!"

I feel Santana's grasp let go of me. At the corner of my eye she walks away. It always was like her to cause trouble then run away from it. It still is her.

"No I am not going to do that to you."

The day ends and saves half my dignity and pride.

"We are going to talk about this Quinn." Finn's final words as he walks away with the rest and I am left.

Left with so many unresolved thoughts but still Rachel fills more than half of them.

**A/N: If you are confused at all about the fic, don't be shy to ask me questions. Sorry for being such a slow updater. I appreciate all the reviews so far, that's all that really keeps me going with this story.**

**A/N: Oh and also if you have some recommendations for this story you can go ahead and express them if you want by messaging me or reviewing. Thank you for reading.**


	6. In Attempt

_~The Eyes of an Angel~_

_~Chapter 6: In attempt to let go~_

I run into an empty parking lot. I know there is an appearance behind me I feel that it is Santana.

"Rachel come here"  
"I can't, I don't want to hurt you. Please San I don't want to hurt you the way she hurts me."  
"I don't care if you hurt me. I'm here for you not me."  
"No I don't deserve you."  
"That's wrong you're wrong. I am the one that doesn't deserve you. I have tortured you until the moment I found about your love for Quinn. I was scared because the truth is I have always loved you but I know you would never pay attention to me like you do her. So my heart turned cold and the only emotion I could give you was hate. Especially because I knew it was my best friend. I lied that you shouldn't trust her. She is actually the most loyal friend I have. The only one."  
"Then what did you have against her San?"  
"That she is the one that gets to have your love and that she doesn't even seem to care."

A lonely tear drips down her eye but I don't let it fall.

"Santana I forgive you I don't care what you did before. I understand now, it was just your hearts way of dealing with the heartbreak.  
"I'm going to make this right Rache."  
"We are already, right San. Don't worry anymore."

I take her face in my palms I feel her broken soul reach out to me I comfort it with a kiss. Her soul kisses me back and I cry by how peaceful and passionate it is. She held this spirit in for so long that its just happy to be set free. I tie in with her everything else is a blur but I don't care. I don't want to see anything else but her.

_~Quinn~_

Something in my energy takes me by surprise. I know it's Rachel but this is so different. It gives my gut an odd sting. The sudden need to pour a river through my eyes. My bones begin to ache, my lips set aflame. I feel her passion but it isn't for me.

"No no"

Denial leads me down a dark path.  
"Please no"  
"Please Rachel"

She doesn't hear me she doesn't feel me. She is letting me to but I am holding on for dear love. Someone is drifting her away from me piece by piece. The speed is something I can't take she is slipping so fast from my grip. I don't have strength to move but I cry for my distant lover.

"Don't do this to me."

I know there isn't a point to speak but it's the only thing I can do. There is so many tears, I can't see.

"Quinn?"

A voice towers over me it doesn't soothe me at all to know it isn't Rachel. A hand grips mine in attempt to lift me up"

"It's Brittany"

I nod, I don't know how else to respond. In this moment I realize I am still in school sitting on the cold floor. She sits beside me.

"I know we don't really talk that much but I am here. You don't even have to speak."  
"Thanks Britt..." My voice breaks up and I can't even finish saying her name. She takes me into her arms I don't bother to resist. I feel that I need someone, anyone to be here for me.  
"You're welcome Quinn."  
"I'm sor..."  
"Shh don't be"  
"I am"  
"It will be alright someday."

Even though she doesn't know what is happening to me her words still soothe me. She doesn't tell me it's okay because she feels that it really isn't instead she tells me  
"it will be okay one day" and I believe her.

**AN: To be honest this was basically like a filler but it was important to the story. This is one of my stories that I am actually really proud of. I feel bad for abandoning it. Though this is one of my main targets to complete now. Stick with me I have some tricks up my sleeve ;)**


	7. New Hope

_~The Eyes of an Angel~_

_~Chapter 7: New Hope~_

~Quinn~

"I feel nothing but love for her. I can't give up on her."  
"Then don't Quinn"  
"I am going to be strong for her I am going to give up everything for her."  
"Finn?"  
"I might love him but I am in love with Rachel. I don't want to lose her."

It's a constant fear that I have inhaled, it roamed around my body before settling down in my brain. Losing Rachel completely would suffocate me. A panic attack that never ends. My tears would never dry just fall. I would fall and I wouldn't have the will, the strength to get up again.

"Come on"

Brittany's hand reaches out for mine I hesitate for a while before taking her hand. She pulls me off the ground but it still feels like I am sinking.

"Do you want to go home?"

I shrug my shoulders because I can't say I want anything beside Rachel. I don't even want to sleep I would just dream of her maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I could dream that I had her in my arms with me so singing to her as our passion burned hot. My dreams are the only way I can have her. So it wouldn't be so bad to lay myself to sleep.

"I just need some rest"  
"Ok I will take you home."  
"Thank you"  
"It's really no problem Quinn."

She is holding on to my wrist while she walks me to her car. There is no spark no burn nothing it's just warm skin touching me. Yes I can feel the sympathy but there is nothing else there. She eventually lets go and opens the car door for me.

"You didn't have to..."  
"It's alright just get in."

I hurry up in sit in the car I don't want to make her upset even though I know Brittany doesn't get upset easily.

She closes the door after to before she can reach her door I unlock it for her.

"Thank you"  
"It's really no problem Brittany."

She smiles at me copying after her. She knows she is really nice sometimes she can be too nice and let people walk over her.

"Buckle up"

I drag the strap over my chest before hooking it. I like the sound it makes when it clicks. I always have I am a weird human.

The drive is smooth and Brittany's taste of music is just interesting. She doesn't play any sad songs because I know she has me at heart. Instead she plays songs with steady beats.

English Summer Rain seemed like the perfect song for her to play it wasn't depressing or angry it was somewhat soothing.

Brittany would make a great DJ if she didn't get to become a dancer.

She pulls up to my house, suddenly I don't want to get out or I just don't want to be alone.  
Brittany notices almost right away.

"Do you want me to get off with you?"

As soon as I nod she is on my trail.  
She has always been incredibly loyal friend like Santana used to be.  
That name causes pain within my thoughts.

I unlock the door, Brittany patiently waits. She slowly walks behind me when I open the door.

"It's been awhile since I have been to your house, it looks different."  
"Yeah I bet in your eyes."

I let her wonder around the house, it's the least I can do.

"You can still sleep."  
"Oh um no it's okay. I'm not tired anymore."

I know she notices that I can't speak that well but she doesn't point it out. It doesn't bother her, she can still understand me.

"What do you want to do then?"  
"Watch a movie"  
"Do you really?"  
"Yeah why...does that surprise you?"  
"Yeah a little you never wanted to watch movies it was always me."  
"That's why I asked."

Brittany smiles and forgot how charming it was as a friend it even makes me break out of my shell for a few seconds to smile back.

"Ok what do you want to watch then?"  
"I don't care."  
"I'm going to pick the movie."  
"Good idea"

Even after we rearranged the house like three times after the last time she came over. She can still manage where the DVDs are. It's impressive in a way I'm proud.

I pop her a bag of popcorn once it's done I feel like a want a piece but when I smell it. I get a sick feeling inside of me so I just put the piece back down in the bag and take it to Brittany.

"You didn't have to..."  
"It's alright just take it."

She laughs once she realizes I mocked her again. She is happy that I am attempting to have a sense of humor. I can tell that she isn't fake laughing nothing about her is fake. Nothing she does is fake.

"Oh by the way I chose Evil Dead I hope you can take it."  
"I can" I can't help but smile at her.  
"Alright I will remember that."  
"You should record it then."  
"Oh ok we're getting smart aren't we."  
"Not we, me."

She chuckles before starting the movie.

Not even halfway through I am ready cowering away every two minutes. I have Brittany hold me so I can bury my face in her neck when I don't want to see. When I scream she doesn't even flinch.

"It's just a movie Quinn it's will be okay."  
"How is this going to be okay? How will it ever be okay? I am trying to hold on to hope but I feel like my fingers are slipping soon I am going to fall Brittany. Brittany please tell me when is it going to be okay?"

I realize I am not talking about the movie I really haven't for a while now. I see tears in Brittany's eyes she feels so bad for me. Her tears don't fall she is being strong for me.

"Quinn look at me I can't answer when it is going to be okay but it will be. Your fingers might be slipping, you might fall but right before you hit the ground you have to trust in hope and let it catch you."

I hug Brittany so hard that her scent almost becomes mine. She always has the right words to say.

"I trust in you Brittany you are my hope."  
"Yes I am if you want me to be."  
"I don't want to be a burden to..."

My face is in her hands before I can finish my sentence.

"You will never be a burden to me Quinn, _never_. Do you hear me?"  
"Yes Britt I do"  
"I still care so much about you I never stopped caring. I love you Quinn you're my best friend."  
"I love you too Britt."

By this point I can't stop myself from crying. Brittany lets my tears fall halfway before wiping them away. All this time not one drop makes it from her eyes. This is the moment where I put all the trust in and leave just enough for me.

"Stay the night please. It's been too long."  
"Ok I will."  
"I have pajamas that you can wear."  
"Do you still have those Nyan Cat ones."

I laugh through my tears.

"Yeah I kept them just for you no joke."  
"Awesome here I'm going to turn of this movie lets just watch adventure time after we change."  
"Ok thank God"  
"You should thank me too."  
"Thank you Britt"  
"It's _really_ no problem"

I smile at her while we jog upstairs to my room.

The rest of the night we watch cartoons like we were kids again. Brittany is the best time of Therapy for a broken friend with a broken heart. She is my hope she is my best friend and I'm not going to let us fall apart again.


End file.
